1. Field of the Invention
A docking system and a portable computer having the same consistent with the present general inventive concept relate to improving a docking configuration of a portable computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable computer includes a display part mounted with a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, and a computer main body supporting the display part and mounted with various hardware. Also, recently, a docking system, detachably mounted to the computer main body, has been used so that the portable computer can have various functions like a desktop computer.
The docking system includes a hardware frame and a series of electrical connection interfaces enabling the portable computer to efficiently function like a desktop computer. In general, the interfaces enable the computer main body to communicate with a peripheral device such as an auxiliary memory device, e.g., a CD-ROM drive or a backup drive, or a local printer mounted to the docking system.
However, conventionally, since the configuration of the docking system varies according to the type and size of the computer main body, it is difficult to use a docking system with different types of portable computers. Accordingly, it is preferable to provide a docking system to be capable of use with various computer main bodies.